


Your Idiot

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Past Abuse, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: This is based off of a OTP Imagine prompt I found About flinching because of a past relationship
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fandom One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 211





	Your Idiot

"You're so stupid!" Derek rages as they step into his house while the others choose to wait outside, knowing this isn't going to be pretty. "Why did you do that?" 

"You know exactly why I did that!" Stiles yells back as he limps into the living room to sit and rest his injured leg as Derek disappears upstairs. "He was going to attack Isaac and I was not letting him touch a single hair on that boy's head."

"Stiles, he's a werewolf he is much stronger than you and can actually heal," Derek barks as he walks into the living room holding a first aid kit that they kept just in case one of their human pack members are injured, mostly just Stiles.

"It's fine I've experienced worse," Stiles states glaring at Derek as he kneels on the floor in front of him. 

Derek gestures for Stiles to take off his pants but all he does is lift his butt off the couch making Derek roll his eyes. He grabs the ankles of his jeans and starts to pull, being as careful as possible with his injured leg. When he finally gets them off Stiles can't help but flinch and Derek growls angrily. This just leaves Stiles sitting in front of him in one of Derek's t-shirts and his own boxers.

"That's the problem! You constantly throw yourself into these fights expecting yourself to get injured," Derek says angrily losing some control of his wolf so his eyes flash red and stay that way as he yanks open the first aid kit. "It's like you want to get hurt."

Stiles stays quiet to which Derek just continues on his rant. Probably the longest he has ever talked. "I mean you know that you're human, right? You can be so severely hurt that you can die, I mean we all can, but you don't heal," Derek yells growling as he throws the contents he has retrieved to the ground and slaps his hands on the couch on either side of Stiles making him flinch.

Derek freezes smelling fear in the air causing his eyes to snap up to look at Stiles. He is shrinking away from him, his eyes clenched shut, and his arm covering his head as if he thinks Derek would actually hit him. Derek just stares at him confused and worried, Stiles has never been scared of his wolf or any other supernatural thing. So, why is it that in this moment Stiles is terrified that Derek is going to hurt him.

"Stiles?" Derek says softly reaching forward to pull Stiles's arm away from his face just in turn making him flinch. "What's the matter?"

That's when Derek starts to pay close attention to Stiles's quick breaths and rapidly beating heart. Stiles's eyes flash open and he turns to look directly at Derek but he seems to be somewhere else. His hand grips at his chest, staring wide eyed at Derek, and flinching every few seconds.

"Stiles?" Derek's whispers cupping his cheeks making him flinch, but he doesn't remove his hands. "Breathe Stiles, breathe."

Stiles continues to hyperventilate worrying him even more before he remembers something Lydia once told him. That if he holds his breath it will help but if you can't get through to him just kiss him. So he does.

He pulls Stiles forward into a kiss careful not to hurt him and just kisses him. Eventually he picks Stiles up and places him in his lap as he sits on the couch in his place. Eventually Stiles blinks very forcefully and pulls away from the kiss dragging breath back into his lungs. 

"What?" Stiles whispers looking around the room as if just realizing where he is, then looks at Derek then down at his lap then back at Derek. His eyes become misty and tears start to fall down his cheeks as he clings onto Derek tightly.

"What's wro-" Derek starts asking when everything starts to fit together and he holds Stiles closer to his chest. He gets angry once again, but not at Stiles because it's not his fault. "Who was it?"

Stiles whimpers in his lap clutching tighter to Derek's neck keeping him close, feeling safer in his arms. "D-does-doesn't," Stiles starts to say but stops to sniffle and try to calm himself. "Doesn't matter."

"Of course it does," Derek growls burying his nose in Stiles's neck to inhale his scent and calm himself. "Of course it matters if someone hurt you."

Stiles doesn't speak, just keeps his face buried in Derek's neck not wanting to let go. Scared that if he does it will disappear and he'll be back there once again.

"When did it happen?" Derek asks trying to stay calm and not scare him. "Who was it?"

Stiles stays quite for a second before sighing and answering, "About a year and a half ago." Derek can feel the frown on Stiles's lips as he presses his face to his neck. "I know it's stupid that it still effects me, even though it's been so long but I still have nightmares and they feel so real."

"Then it's my fault," Derek states gripping Stiles tightly self loathing running through his body.

"How could it possibly be your fault?" Stiles pulls back slightly to look at Derek's face and he sees that he does blame himself. Stiles grabs his face and forces him to look at him. "It's not your fault."

"But it is, the moment I met you, two and a half years ago, I knew you were mine, I knew you were my mate. I thought that if you were with me you'd be hurt and targeted or worse, killed. I thought you'd be safer, but because I didn't accept you then I made you suffer," Derek explains his eyes staring into Stiles's with so much regret and worry.

"Hey, Hey!" Stiles yells trying to get Derek's attention as he glances away probably thinking about all the what if's. "It's in the past, I'm with you now and that's where I want to be. I'm yours, no one else's."

Derek gives him a small smile before he kisses Stiles's forehead making him roll his eyes before he pulls Derek into a kiss. "I'm not glass, I won't break," Stiles mumbles against his lips making him snort but pulls him forward into a hard kiss.

After a few minutes they pull away breathing heavily with grins on their faces before Derek looks down at Stiles's leg and gets worried. "Let's take care of your leg," Derek says placing him back on the couch and kneeling on the floor once again. "You're still an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot," Stiles responds grinning as Derek nods and he can't help the smile that appears on his face. 

"Yes you are."


End file.
